Jono's Dragon Lord
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: A surprise visit from his boyfriend who lives in Egypt for most of his life comes back to Domino causing a commotion. The whole gang seems shock by the resemblance Joey's friend has to Seto Kaiba. full Summary inside and a request fic for Darkangel048


****

Arashi: Seth is Seto's twin brother in this one. Don't know why but thought it be interesting if Seto and Joey known each other as friends but Seth is Joey's first best friend. This is a request for Darkangel048

Disclaimer-I don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Don't make any profit off this fic.

Summary- A surprise visit from his boyfriend who lives in Egypt for most of his life comes back to Domino causing a commotion. The whole gang seems shock by the resemblance Joey's friend has to Seto Kaiba. Its nothing like the Secret Joey been holding himself, this is his boyfriend for the past four years who finally cam home. He also happens to be his childhood friend he would bring up at times.

* * *

Jono's Dragon Lord

Tumbling over his feet, a small child with messy dirty blond hair falls on the grass. His large brown eyes start watering as small sniffles. He jumps when a brunette boy his age coos at him softly, "Jono you silly boy be careful."

"I am, Seth!" Joey cries out as Seth's twin the quieter one of the two rolls his eyes.

"You sure clumsy Mutt," the twin remarks playfully knowing his friend's reaction will be at the nickname.

"Seto!" the blond boy cries out turning a pink color cheeks puffing out with aggravation as the two brothers use their nicknames for him.

Seth giggles playfully whacking his twin's arm as Seto grins happily. Joey notices the two brunettes' parents are coming close. He sighs sadly not wanting the time to end just yet.

"Looks like you have to go," Joey murmurs sadly as Seth nods.

Seto goes over to the couple chatting with them. Seth glance over when his brother cheers happily getting him curious. He didn't have to wait long when Seto crows out, "Seth, we're going to be big brothers!"

Set blinks in shock before he lets out a cheer getting Joey to giggle. The blond boy watches his friend go over to his parents hugging them speaking really fast. He didn't expect for Seth to run back to him diving on him hugging him tight.

"A baby brother or sister!" Seth replies softly his eyes bright with joy and happiness getting Joey to nod in agreement.

Seto calls out, "Seth its time to go."

Seth sighs reluctantly letting go of Joey as the boy pouts. He tells Seth, "Bye Seth, Lets play again at the same time tomorrow?"

"Yup!"

Seth never meet up with Joey again. Since Joey learn the following day on the news the family been selected to go to Egypt for a couple of years. He never would get the chance to see Seth again until he's thirteen where he goes to Egypt as a transfer student. An accidental kiss that leads to something more.

Seth's twin and little brother who never known about him lives in Domino with a man who change Seto over. He no longer smiles or truly haves fun. He forgot the fact he use to be friends with Joey who he calls a mutt. It be the day he meets his twin will the old memories come back about everything he been holding in the darkest pits will come forth.

* * *

-Six years later after first trip to Egypt-

Smiling a bit, Joey hums a tune happily wondering when his boyfriend of four years will be coming to Domino. Sure he's now Seventeen, third top rate duelist in the world is nothing compare to his love. He hasn't seen him since the ceremonial battle. That was a hard time to meet and all with the gang with him.

Every single time he ask, Seth will tell him eventually but other then that nothing else. It's slowly driving him up the wall. Joey didn't see his friends' confuse look. Why is he so happy? Sure they just came back a month ago from the Ceremonial duel though Atemu, Marik and Bakura gain their own bodies and chose to stay.

"Jono!" A voice calls out getting Joey to snap his head up to gaze ahead.

"Jono? Who is Jono?" Tristan ask Atemu who blinks trying to remember if the name has importance. He knows it does but he couldn't figure from where.

"Guys does that stranger look a bit like Kaiba but with longer hair and it's in a ponytail?" Tea ask staring what could have been Seto Kaiba's clone or even twin.

Joey's eyes widen a bit as he starts running. He ignores his friends' calls. As soon he's close enough he slaps his boyfriend yelling at him, "What the fuck? You didn't tell me you were coming!"

Seth rubs his cheek muttering, "I might deserve that."

Rolling his eyes eh replies out loud, "I wanted to surprise you Jono."

Joey blushes at the pet name his boyfriend given him when they were children. He mutters, "Dragon Lord how many times I told you to stop calling me that."

Seth lifts Joey's hand kissing the back of it answering, "I'm your Dragon Lord, Jono. "

Before anymore conversation between the lovebirds, Yugi ask innocently, "Joey who is this person?"

Joey blushes a dark color glance at Seth with a small smile as he smirks at the blond. The brunette answers for Joey, "I'm Seth, Joey's childhood friend and Boyfriend."

Everyone blink a bit as a purple car comes by and two people comes out. The blonde woman smirks seeing Joey and the stranger next to him.

"Joey is this the boy toy I heard about?" Mai tease the teen as he flush darker.

Valon gives an appreciated whistle looking at Seth. He said something that been the others wanting to hold back. "You look a lot like Seto Kaiba."

Seth blinks hearing the name. He mutters the name under his breath. "Seto."

How much has his twin brother change? Is he still the same boy he know all those years ago? He could feel Joey flinch right next to him at the name. This made him curious. Does Seto and Joey are even friends? He let these questions swirl in his mind as the person he thought about comes by with a raven hair boy at his side.

"Yugi, Joey!" The boy calls out breaking everyone's thoughts.

Mai raise a brow looking back and forth between Seth and Seto. She could easily tell they are twins. Mokuba stops short seeing the brunette next to Joey. For a few minutes he could have sworn that is Seto expect for the fact the other has a kinder smile. His eyes the same color that glows with amusement and playfulness. Completely the opposite of the voided and serious look in his older brother's eyes.

Seto only could stare at Seth. His voice gone along with his breath. The twin he hasn't seen since a year after Mokuba been born. He forgot the reason why they got separated though it has been far too long. He can still see Seth has his old personality while he change. He gulps feeling regret. He didn't expect to hear the other call out to him.

"So my twin brother finally pops out of his hole."

"Twin? Seto what is he talking about?" Mokuba ask suspicion forming as he watch Seth and Seto closely.

Seto close his eyes answering Mokuba, "Mokuba you do have another older brother besides me and he's the one standing nest to the mutt."

Joey roll his eyes a bit at the term mutt then blinks in shock. It didn't hold the usual bite rather softer. He tilts his head in thought calling out softly, "Seto?"

He decides to use the brunette's given name instead of insult or his surname. He watch as Seto nod replying softly, "I heard you…Joey."

Seth smiles happily pulling Joey against him doing something he been wanting to do since he saw him last. He tilts his head kissing the poor teen passionately not caring his little brother is there or not. It doesn't matter if there is an audience. All he could feel his Joey next to him. He wraps an arm around him making Joey purr with content. The others advert their gaze at the sight trying give them some privacy.

Pulling away from his love's mouth, Seth tells the blond, "Love you Jono."

Joey roll his eyes at the pet name, "Love you too, Dragon Lord."

Both ignore Seto's comment, "So he still calls him Jono. What a surprise."

Seth tells his twin playfully, "Shut up Seto or I'll think of a name for you.

That made Seto shut up and the others blink. Joey smiles glad to have things as they are right now. His boyfriend is by his side he doesn't have to worry about a thing.

* * *

**Arashi: Please read and review. Jono is just a nickname Seth always called Joey where they were kid hence Seto's comment.**

Warnings-Au and ooc


End file.
